Remember
by LoveDeeper
Summary: While listening to a certain silver haired young man play the guitar, Minako regains her memories from the past. Why does only his guitar bring them back and does he remember too? Please R


Minako smiled as the young man took the stage with a guitar in hand. He gave a tiny nod to the audience while seating himself on the stool center stage. After tying back his long silver hair, he began to play a slow melody. Minako took a sip of her mocha, knowing that every female in the club was lusting after this man who couldn't have been more than 21 years old. She too came here every Wednesday night to watch him perform, but unlike the other girls, she came for more than his looks or mesmerizing original songs.

As each note passed, she felt that familiar tingling on her forehead. His angelic music activated her memories of the past that had been long forgotten. Moments frozen in time during the Silver Millennium resurfaced: dazzling costume balls, knights training to protect their land, the princess' birthdays, and royal banquets. At the sound of his voice, Minako's vision darkened. Once she could no longer hear the guitar, her eyesight returned.

_Looking around, she saw the familiar setting of a shimmering blue lake under a bright night sky. She could hear the clicking of high heels along the ballroom floor and the music of the enormous live band playing inside the palace behind her. After taking a deep breath of the cold night air, she headed back in to blend with the many swirling beauties and gentlemen on the dance floor. A request to dance was offered to her almost immediately by an older gentleman. She took his hand reluctantly and allowed him to lead her into the mass of people. Minako knew better than to refuse a possible suitor while her parents were in the vicinity, even if she considered him too old for her liking. Her partner turned out to be a clumsy dancer who barely knew what he was doing._

_Just as he was stepping on her foot for the hundredth time, a second gentleman requested to cut in. He was significantly younger and much better looking. Minako quickly curtsied to her new suitor and rested her hand lightly on his broad shoulder. Unprepared, she felt herself being led and twirled around the dance floor quickly. Her partner was a wonderful dancer and the two made quite a spectacle. After a few more minutes of dancing, her partner led her off the floor and onto the balcony._

_The sky illuminated his shiny locks as the wind played with them gently, fanning the strands out around his face. Minako felt her cheeks flush as she realized that her partner had been General Kunzite. She had been admiring him from a distance for quite awhile now. He turned to face Minako, his icy blue eyes staring into hers._

"_Thank you for the dance, Lady Venus," he said while taking her hand in his._

"_Sir Kunzite..." was all that she could manage to reply before her nerves took a hold of her._

_Minako had dreamed of dancing with him for so long and now that the opportunity had finally happened, she was left speechless. She felt her cheeks redden further as she glanced down at their entwined hands. His was so warm and so much bigger than hers; she was happy that her hand fit perfectly in his._

"_If it pleases you, I'd like very much for you to accompany me tomorrow to a dinner party that the Earth prince is hosting," he offered once he realized that she wasn't going to say more._

"_I'd like that greatly. Thank you," she managed with a smile._

_They stood looking at each other for a moment before General Kunzite lifted his free hand to brush Minako's hair away from her face. Slowly, he moved closer while tilting her chin up. His lips were so close to hers now._

Suddenly, Minako's vision blackened as the sound of a single guitar replaced that of the palace's band. Her vision returned and she discovered that she was back in the dimly lit coffee shop once again. Turning her attention to the stage, she gasped as she recognized the man playing. Never had she regained a memory with him in it before! The song ended and the young man took a bow before rushing off stage.

Unlike most of the people in the shop, she stayed seated for a few minutes after the performance, trying to gather her thoughts. Minako had always wondered why only his songs brought forth her memories. Now, she was curious to know if he remembered the Silver Millennium and who he use to be too. Minako wished that she could talk to him about it, but realized that she probably wouldn't ever get her chance since he always darted off quickly after his song ended.

Once Minako had finished off her cup of mocha, she tugged on her orange coat and headed out the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him leaning against the nearest light pole, his icy blue eyes staring right at her.

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed this little story. I mainly wrote it to get over my terrible case of writer's block. So, what does everyone think? Should I leave it as a one chapter story or should I write more? Just in case, I apologize if other people have used this idea before. Thanks!


End file.
